


Any Given Night

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: None of them thought that buying a bottle of water would be that complicated.*****Day 5 ofZSWW/LSFY weekwith prompt rumours.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Any Given Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

On any given night, two guys, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan – top artists in their country gathering millions and millions of fans around the world – were just going out for a walk in the night. Their faces were covered with a cap, a mask and glasses, still they both knew they could be discovered pretty easily. That was why they chose a very late our so no one would be around.

The weather was cold that night, not too much for staying walking for a while, but parts like hands froze quickly. That was why, softly, Yibo went to grab Xiao Zhan's hand as they were walking. They'd been together for a long time already, but as their fame didn’t let them experience that type of events, both felt their hearts shaking by the adrenaline of holding hands in the middle of the street.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t resist his own smile and tightened his grip. “I'd like to do this more often” breaking the silence, he confessed with low voice because in the middle of the empty street, it felt even bad to disturb.

“Whenever you want” Yibo answered back, rubbing his skin with his thumb gently. Those small gesture made Xiao Zhan felt really lucky despite all.

After a while, the older man spoke. “I'm kinda thirsty, let's find a shop and get some water” as response, Yibo nodded briefly and they both started to look around in search for an open shop. Meanwhile, they continued walking, holding each other's hand as if they were stuck with glue.

Suddenly, Yibo's phone began to ring and that was when they had to separate, letting him check who was on the screen. “I have to pick it up. There's a shop over there, I'll catch you soon” he informed diligently and Xiao Zhan nodded, turning around to find a shop with the lights on. As he left his boyfriend talking behind, he approached, wondering how much he loved evenings like those. Maybe he was too into his thoughts that he had to stop abruptly as long as the electronic door didn't open.

For a second, he doubted if it was really open. That was why he did a step backwards, taking a look to see if someone was inside. However, at that moment, it was when the door opened. Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows, sighed and entered the shop. He did a few rounds, looking for the bottles, and in the meantime he also grabbed a few snacks to eat after in home. Then, the water bottles appeared too and he grabbed two in case Yibo was also thirsty.

Then, the stuff was registered in the machine by Xiao Zhan and he paid with his phone. He put everything into a bag and when he turned around, he found Yibo pushing the automatic door so much he had even sweat tears on his forehead. For a moment, the older man had to control a laughter and chose to approach and help him, instead. Yibo stopped when he showed up and watched how Xiao Zhan moved his hands to indicate him to step backwards. It was exactly what happened to him before, but Yibo was way less impatient than him.

His partner looked as not having a clue of what he was saying with his hands, so he lowered his mask and moved his lips. “Step backwards! Automatic door!” he saw how Yibo nodded and went to push that door again, not only with his hands this time, but also with half of his body.

At that moment, Xiao Zhan wondered what the hell was wrong with him, kind of laughing because Yibo was doing so much useless effort, even he had to stop for laughing so hard. That was when Xiao Zhan knew he had to help him or they would have to pay for that door too. He left the stuff on the floor and started to wave his hands towards the sensor what detected people getting close. Still, there was no response. Now, he was taking it as something personal, wondering why it wasn't working. That was why he began to jump from side to side, sometimes waving his hands also or doing strong movements. Still nothing. Considering that maybe it had crashed from so much moves, he went backwards a few steps and came back, walking in normal speed, but the doors kept closed yet.

Not really knowing what else to do, he gazed at his boyfriend outside to consider what to do, but found him taking pictures of him with the phone as he was cracking up. Xiao Zhan would have seriously wished to cross that door finally just to hit that man so hard. But the worst wasn't that, the worst was that he himself was also laughing about the whole situation. It seemed surrealistic. And more when Yibo was laughing so hard he moved backwards to grab his belly, because it was even hurting, and the door magically opened finally.

“Are you kidding me?!” Xiao Zhan yelled at the door, just making that agonizing man laugh so much he ended up sitting on the floor. “Why were you taking pics of me?!” now he was outside, it was turn for the retribution.

“Zhan-ge... Don't be mad at me... You were hilarious” he continued laughing, kind of destroying any possibility of anger in Xiao Zhan, who ended up helping Yibo to stand up again. Once again, facing each other, his hand punched the arm of that man strongly.

“Why didn’t you stop pushing the door?!” he reclaimed to know.

“Wasn't that what you told me to do?” Yibo defended himself, trying to stop another incoming punch.

“I told you to step back!” he recreated his hands gestures again. “This was step back” this explanation made sense. However, Yibo hadn’t understood that at all.

“No, that's to push, push hard. So I did that!” still wondering what was wrong inside his mind.

“Are you human?!” he won two punches more while Yibo just tried to defend himself poorly. “You could have broken it!” Xiao Zhan scolded that man, not really serious about it as it looked fine. However, Yibo kept silent after hearing that. “What?”

“Actually... While I was pushing, I hear some cracks...” he confesed, not laughing anymore. Xiao Zhan neither.

“Oh, gosh... Get your torch, take a look around” Xiao Zhan also put the torch in his phone and both of them began to check if the door was broken anywhere.

Near, a deliveryman on his bicycle happened to pass by around when suddenly, he found two guys with torches looking at a door. He frowned and stared at them so much that when he came to look forwards, he almost crashed against a tree. Meanwhile, that couple continued inspecting the crime scene. “I don’t see anything, Zhan-ge” Yibo reported with low voice.

“Check better. This door isn’t working well, but I don't want to be our fault” Xiao Zhan obligated him to continue assuring that the cracks weren't important for a while more.

“Zhan-ge, I seriously don't see anything broken” he complained, pouting like a little kid under his mask and Xiao Zhan admitted everything seemed fine yet.

“Then, let's go” he grabbed his hand and pulled from him, running off from the crime scene.

“Zhan-ge” Yibo called him while chuckling deeply, stopping after crossing half street. “Why do you run? Do you think we're in a movie?” he joked, gaining another punch, which this time he returned, starting a fight of hands trying to grab each other. This time, there wasn't a deliveryman almost crashing against a tree, but an old grandmother who was closing a fence of his house and right after seeing two guys were struggling, she ran to get in her house just in case they were dangerous.

Meanwhile, the couple just stopped when they really got tired. “Gimme the water” Yibo requested, his smile being evident under the mask. Then, Xiao Zhan handed it out and grabbed his too. “What? You bought too? We could share the same”

“You drink too much, I'd not have drunk any in the end” Xiao Zhan explained, blaming him for that, and Yibo just grabbed his too and drank from it. Indeed, he was a kid sometimes. “You only wanted an indirect kiss, right?”

“I'd prefer a direct kiss, but here we can't” Yibo excused himself as unashamed as always and Xiao Zhan chuckled.

“Don't worry, Bo-di. You'll have tons back home” then, an arm surrounded his shoulders and they headed back in a very good mode.

After all, going a bit mad with the person he loved made him forget his fame and be just a simple guy with his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write it and I did, what a better place to post it than in ZSWW/LSFY week TT/   
> I attempted comedy, I'm horrible at that so bear with it TTTT if it's hilarious is because the rumour I based it on was THAT hilarious.  
> Also, I leave the link
> 
> [HERE](https://twitter.com/bjyx_05080510/status/1357340477666721793?s=19)
> 
> so you can read it if you haven't!  
> Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
